Inkmare
"Your face is good. I'm a spoopeleton!" – Inkmare This information is based on alternate scenes or materials, and is not considered canon within the overall plot of the AU series. Inkmare is a fusion/child of Ink!Sans and Nightmare!Sans. Appearance Inkmare is completely black, like the original Nightmare, but he has a cut on his cheekbone that is rainbow blood. His eye is also like Nightmare's but a yellow star, and his mouth is white. He has a crown that looks similar to Nightmare's but it's a star instead of the moon and there's black stuff going over the edge. He has a beige shirt with the ends rolled up and wears a beige scarf with a bow tied in the back that's covered in black ooze. He still has the vials, but they're all in shades of black, from very dark gray to vantablack. He has a belt. The shape of the buckle is a heart, with the letters IM (for InkMare). The belt is the color of newly polished gold. His pants are long and still have a design resembling Ink's shorts, but they're black. His shoes are also black as well. He wears a paintbrush that doubles as a pencil, and has two tentacles sprouting from his back instead of four. He tip of his paintbrush is usually covered in more black ooze or blood. The black ooze is dripping everywhere. Backstory. ink mare is ink and nightmare combined this happened because nightmare had taken inks body while fighting but failed to take full control thats why he acts like two different personalities. after being fused he had thought error 404 with some help. To stop error 404 he succeeded and won against error 404 666 (error 404 666 is combining error and error 404 to make a ultra god) he had barley won only for his resistance. Ink mare does not have any memories of what happened but if reminded he will. Powers ink gasters pencil (uses to create object or beings if needed uses if in danger) au warp liquid form (that means he is a black liquid uses when he needs to escape ) ink bones (makes opponent sticky, slow and damaged) night tentacles (basically nightmares tentacles uses if needed to help in battle for a boost) able to fly Personality Either way you put it, he acts more like Ink (mostly because in the fusion version, it was kind of like split personalities- Ink being the main personality and Nightmare being the evil) and only sometimes goes into the dead seriousness and homicidal rampage that Nightmare does. He is also much more silly and flirty. Powers His vials have different functions, and he has eight of them in total. Herevis the list of powers: Blinding Deafening Take Away Health (-5) Extra Gravity Uncontrollable Laughing Amber Alarm ringing in your ears Falling asleep Comatose He also has Gaster Blasters and bones (however, he can only use white bones and is not allowed to use Karmic Retribution). He can not move your soul or put it into any sort of soul mode. He also has a paintbrush, pencil, and negativity. And if you drink his blood you become high. Weaknesses He has phobophobia and oudenophobia. If you show any signs of fear or act like you're just a statue, he will become scared. He is allergic to pollen and sawdust as well. Collect it and use it against him in battle. Relationships Create Sans, Creator Sans, Ink Sans, CNAS, Dream Sans, Underswap Sans: When he walked into one of their meetings, they became good friends. He was greeted by handshakes, high fives, fist bumps, and questions. Error Sans, Destroyer Sans, VGAS, Error404, Killer Sans, Horror Sans: They lured him into a dark alleyway one day. The results were not pleasing. By that I mean that Inkmare doused them with the paint from the vials and made a run for it. Sera404, Chikara!Sans, Dark!Sans: The four are very good friends. Trivia * Inkmare was named after the ship name * Inkmare is bisexual, but he often fakes being straight to get lust to go away. * Inkmare desperately wants a girlfriend (or boyfriend). He has his eyes on Comic, Asylumtale Sans, Melon Sans, Trainertale Sans, and Undertail Sans. * Inkmare's favorite color is faded black. * Inkmare has rainbow colored blood. This is probably a result from being Ink and Nightmare's lovechild (or fusion). * Inkmare is a real thing. I looked it up. Not the child itself, but the ship is. * His favorite food is Ink's cookies. * Inkmare's favorite drink is Moutain Dew. * Inkmare's favorite AU is Alphatale. * Inkmare wants to become friends with Revivetale!Sans because they both like reviving AUs. * Inkmare''s favorite animal is the giraffe.